Charmeleon
| name='Charmeleon'| jname=(リザード Lizardo)| image= | ndex=005| evofrom=Charmander| evointo=Charizard| gen=Generation I| pronun= char-MEAL-ee-ehn | hp=58| atk=64| def=58| satk=80| sdef=65| spd=80| total=405| species=Flame Pokémon| type= | height=3'07"| weight=41.9 lbs.| ability=Blaze| color='Red'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Charmeleon (リザード Lizardo) is a -type Pokémon that evolves from of Charmander starting at Level 16. Starting at level 36, it can evolve into a Charizard. Appearance Charmeleon is a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of its pre-evolved form Charmander. Charmeleon have a much darker skin color then its pre-evolved form, along with a larger structure and claws. Another difference is the horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, similar to that of ornithopods. It still retains the flame however, on the end of its tail. Special Abilities Charmeleon like its other forms, can breathe fire. It's powers though, are much greater than Charmander's. In Anime Ash Ketchum owned a Charmeleon, early on in his travels. His Charmeleon had evolved from a Charmander, but it was very much unlike its pre-evolved form. Unlike the obedient Charmander, Charmeleon was rebellious and never listened to Ash's commands, even attacking Ash some of the times. It only spent three episodes as a Charmeleon, March of the Exeggutor Squad, The Problem with Paras, and Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon. Since it evolved from a Charmander in a Charmeleon in March of the Exeggutor Squad and from Charmeleon into a Charizard, it only had one episode. Ritchie's Charmeleon is seen A Parent Trapped, A Promise is a Promise, Oak-Napped, and Celebi & Joy!. In the Pokémon movie Pokémon 4Ever, it is revealed that Professor Oak had a Charmeleon as a kid. In Game Locations | pokemon=Charmeleon| redblue=Evolve Charmander| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Charmander| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Trade| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Charmander| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Charmander| hgssrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels.| yellow=Tough fights could excite this Pokémon. When excited, it may blow out bluish-white flames.| gold=It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins.| silver=It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws.| crystal=If it becomes agitated during battle, it spouts intense flames, incinerating its surroundings.| ruby=Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color.| sapphire=Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color.| emerald=Without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color.| firered=It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws.| leafgreen=When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels.| diamond=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars.| pearl=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars.| platinum=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars.| heartgold=It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins.| soulsilver=It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Charmeleon/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Charmeleon/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Charmeleon/Learnset Generation III Generation III Main article: Charmeleon/Learnset Generation IV Strategy Since Charmeleon's Special Attack is about 25% higher than its physical Attack, it is best by far using type moves than anything else. Defensively, it's Special Defense is about 12% higher than it's Physical, it is better on Pokémon using special attack types than physical. It is weak to , and , and resistant to , , , (Not in Red, Blue and Yellow) and . If you need to fight a Charmeleon, the use the following chart (the number in the parenthesis - the actual damage/physical damage without weakness/resistance ratio: multiply the number by the base damage of the move and the attack/special attack of the attacking Pokémon - and the bigger the result, the more damage the move will do): # , - (2) # - (1.78) # , , , , - (1) # , , , (Only in , and ), - (0.89) # , - (0.5) # , , (Not in Red, Blue and Yellow) - (0.45) Origins *''-English:'' Charmeleon's English name comes from combining the words char (burn) and chameleon. *''-French: ''"Reptincel" comes form the combination of the words "reptile"(reptile) and "''étincelle" ''(sparkle). Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon